This invention relates to a simplified and improved method for securing a decorative insert to an underlying plastic skin for a trim panel.
In the prior art, vehicle trim panels such as door panels are often formed to have decorative inserts such as a cloth insert secured to a plastic skin. A foam backing is formed behind the plastic skin. The prior art has manufactured these components in a number of different methods.
With one commonly used method, the cloth insert is first secured to a rear (or non-exposed) face of the skin. The decorative face of the cloth actually initially faces the back of the skin. The cloth and skin are welded together as by dielectric welding at the perimeter of the insert. The skin is then removed within the weld, exposing the cloth. The combined cloth and skin are then placed in a foam mold, and the foam is injected into the mold rearwardly of the skin and cloth. While this prior art method has gained wide success, it would be desirable to utilize a bond type other than the dielectric weld.
One other method utilizes separate placement of the decorative cloth insert and the skin into the foam mold, prior to foam being injected into the mold. Thus, the insert is first placed in the mold, the skin is then placed over the insert, and the foam is then injected into the mold. While this method does typically result in a secure bond between the insert and the skin, placement of the insert may sometimes be inaccurate. Moreover, there is a certain percentage of scrap wherein the insert is not properly secured or positioned on the skin. With this prior method, scrap cannot be identified until after the foam has been injected and the final part has been completed. It would be desirable to identify an improper connection of the cloth to the skin earlier in the process, and before injecting the foam.